


Gratitude

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [37]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: “How about you let me take care of you tonight?” The offer was given in that low voice that he knew made her shiver, his hands dipping down to work on her dress. It was in his way and Cal simply couldn’t have that.“But you’re the one that was upset…” Her protest was silenced by another kiss, this one deeper than the last yet brief in duration. A gentle flush stained her cheeks as she felt the buttons of her dress give thanks to his efforts.“I want to do this for you. Please…” His hands dipped beneath the fabric of her clothing, fingers sliding over the warm skin that had previously been hidden from him. Her teeth caught her bottom lip and Cal’s smile returned, knowing her answer before she spoke.
Relationships: Calderon Lynch/Original Female Character
Series: Requests [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Kaja featuring their OC Valentina.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Calderon’s footsteps were loud as his boots stomped down the corridor, his feet taking him to the room that he shared with Valentina. He wanted to get away for just a few hours, to hide in the sanctuary that was theirs and no one else’s. He just needed his space. Especially when he felt like he was going to throttle someone. His palm slapped against the pad by the door, making it open to allow him inside.

To his relief, Valentina was there, curled up in a chair to read. Her pale blue eyes looked up when the captain entered, a warm smile and greeting automatically forming for him, yet he saw her catch herself when she took in his posture and demeanor. She shifted to get up from her chair.

“What happened?” Her tone was gentle, curious, concerned. All things that chipped away at Calderon’s ire without much effort. He bit back a sigh, running his fingers through golden locks in frustration.

“Just… Damon being Damon,” he said simply rather than going into detail. He exhaled an exasperated breath and made his way to the bed where he took a seat. Cal felt Val’s gaze on him the entire time, almost like a physical touch that he could never deny he craved. He bent at the waist to begin unfastening his boots.

“I’m sorry, darling. What can I do to make it better?” Her words had some of the tension he carried easing from his frame as he set one boot aside and went to work on removing the other. Even just Val’s presence helped chip away at the anger that he wore like a shroud day after day. That rage had been a part of him for so long that he barely remembered not experiencing it. Yet somehow, Valentina changed everything. 

The bed dipped behind him and gentle hands came to rest on his shoulders, earning a soft, breathy exhale from the captain. He had to close his eyes, the warmth of her seeping into him from her palms, making him ache to feel Val’s arms around him. The captain was a proud man, strong and stoic, yet in his lover’s arms, he didn’t have to be. It was one of the things he loved most about Valentina.

He just wanted to be held and she granted his silent request before he could even part his lips to speak the words, the warm length of her pressed against his back as her arms slid around Calderon’s shoulders. Keeping his eyes closed, Cal tilted his head back to rest upon her shoulder, knowing it would be there just as he knew her lips would find his temple. Val proved him right by softly kissing him there, right at his hairline, supporting him as he leaned back against her, her pale hair soft where it brushed against his skin.

He’d never dreamed that he would find someone who knew him so well. Who completed him. Nor did he ever dream he would be that person for them in return. Calderon was many things, but he’d never expected to be a good partner as well. He was glad though. Glad that he could be for her what she was for him. He turned his head enough that he could bring his lips to her jaw, the gentle kiss expressing so much with such a simple gesture.

He felt rather than saw her smile even though he opened his eyes a few moments after kissing her soft pink skin. Warm blue eyes met his own and, as always, she managed to coax a smile out of him. Cal hadn’t thought that he’d be smiling at any point that evening. He should have known better. Val always won out in that regard. Always.

The thought had the captain pausing, considering just how much Val did for him. How much she went out of her way for him. Calderon wasn’t really good with words when it came to such personal subjects, but he was nothing if not resourceful. He could let his actions speak for him instead and decided that Valentina needed to be shown just how much he appreciated her. How much he loved her.

Reluctant though he was to leave her embrace, Cal knew it wouldn’t be for long. He rose from the bed and turned to face her where she was still kneeling on the mattress, his smile belaying the look of confused concern she bore. He reached out a calloused hand, brushing his fingertips along her softly glowing cheek. The glow brightened from his touch, his smile widening at the sight of it, then he leaned down and closed the distance between them so their lips could meet.

With one kiss he conveyed exactly how he felt about her, pleased to hear the gentle, contented sigh that escaped her when she returned it. It was deep and lingering, had her leaning into him further with her hands coming to rest on his shoulders to keep her balance, but Cal knew just one kiss would never be enough. Though he couldn’t resist a gentle nip at her bottom lip after the kiss broke, chuckling quietly at the little gasp she gave.

“How about you let me take care of you tonight?” The offer was given in that low voice that he knew made her shiver, his hands dipping down to work on her dress. It was in his way and Cal simply couldn’t have that.

“But you’re the one that was upset…” Her protest was silenced by another kiss, this one deeper than the last yet brief in duration. A gentle flush stained her cheeks as she felt the buttons of her dress give thanks to his efforts.

“I want to do this for you. Please…” His hands dipped beneath the fabric of her clothing, fingers sliding over the warm skin that had previously been hidden from him. Her teeth caught her bottom lip and Cal’s smile returned, knowing her answer before she spoke.

“All right.” Then Cal was kissing her again and speech just didn’t seem that important anymore. The dress was slipped off of her shoulders to pool at her knees on the bed and Cal broke the kiss long enough for her to maneuver herself out of the garment. The rest of her clothing didn’t last much longer either and once everything was gone, baring that gorgeous body to his hungry stare, Cal put his plan into motion.

Taking just a few moments to strip himself next, he then gently guided her to lie back on the bed and settled above her, cradled between her thighs. His hands stroked and caressed, starting at her shoulders then working their way down. His mouth wasn’t far behind, kissing as much of her skin as he could. Jaw and neck came first, a heated trail blazed across softly glowing flesh. He felt the way her pulse raced against his lips as he kissed her neck then shifted downward.

Attention was paid to her collarbones in equal measure and when he reached her breasts, he couldn’t resist letting just a little bit of his sadistic nature out to play, teasing his lover by kissing and caressing everywhere but her nipples for a few long moments. Cal felt her squirming slightly beneath him with anticipation then conceded to her unspoken desire by devoting his attention where she wanted it. His lips wrapped around one of Valentina’s nipples, licking, sucking, teasing with his teeth, leaving its twin neglected for the time being.

The way she whimpered for him made a delicious shiver run through him and he shifted to her other breast to offer it the same treatment, ignoring his aching erection where it was pressed against her thigh. He could wait. Instead of his own wants, he focused on Valentina, making her arch her back off the mattress as slender fingers buried themselves in his golden hair. Nails gently dragged along his scalp and Calderon offered a quiet yet appreciative moan for the gesture before he continued on his way down.

The plane of her abdomen was a long expanse of skin that just could not be ignored. While his hands slid over her thighs, he dragged his mouth down her sternum toward her stomach, kissing and licking, hearing the way her breath hitched from his touch. He completely ignored her sex and, when he reached her hips, he lifted his head at last to look up at her. 

“Will you get on your knees for me, love?” Calderon arched a pale brow, his voice thick with arousal. She didn’t make him wait for an answer long, shifting to do as he’d asked. Then her blue eyes widened when Cal moved to slip his head between her legs, this time settling on his back beneath her. He grinned at her surprised reaction, but when she offered no resistance, his hands guided her down, bringing the wet heat of her closer to his face.

She sucked in a sharp breath, her hands moving to brace against the headboard when she felt the first brush of his tongue against her wet folds, his big hands splayed out on her thighs, keeping her close. He watched as best he could from his vantage point even as his tongue teased her clit. Cal felt the muscles of her thighs tense with the effort to keep herself still for him, the taste of her thick on his tongue as he chased more of it, lapping at her hungrily and hearing the way she moaned for him so sweetly.

“Cal…” She moaned his name and it sent a thrill through him as he resisted the urge to grin, devoting himself instead to her pleasure, showing her with his actions how much he loved and appreciated her. He adjusted his position so he could thrust his tongue inside of her. Valentina was trying to keep herself from moving, but it was quite clear to Calderon that his lover very much wanted to ride his face. Maybe someday he’d let her do just that. But he had no intention of doing so just now. 

He kept Val still as best he could, eager to have her fall apart for him. He alternated between licking and sucking at her clit, sliding one hand around to slip two fingers inside of her to replace his tongue while it was busy elsewhere. Her moans and cries filled the room. Cal could feel rather than see the way her back arched as her body jerked in his arms the closer he drove her to that coveted release. That was fine. He’d give her one orgasm, but had no intention of stopping there.

Valentina gave a keening cry when Calderon finally helped her reach her peak and he lapped at her greedily, as she writhed above him. Then she was panting, a light tremble in her thighs as he moved to rise up from under her. She leaned into him when his arms went around her, both of them groaning when their lips met for a kiss. His cock was aching in protest of its neglect and he gave into the urge to settle her down onto her back once more.

“My god, you’re beautiful,” he said, panting slightly as he gazed upon her, all flushed and gorgeous, her soft glow brighter, highlighting her pink skin. She smiled almost shyly at his words, spreading her legs for him. The invitation was clear and Calderon knew he’d be a fool not to accept it. Calderon Lynch was no fool.

Dipping down to cover her body with his own, Calderon’s mouth found her nipple again, Val’s spine curving as she arched against him. While he distracted her so thoroughly with his mouth, the head of his cock brushed against her opening as he got himself into position. He hissed quietly at the wet warmth that he found there, slipping just the crown inside of her at first. Sweet torture for them both because part of him wanted to give into the primal urge to simply take, stake his claim on her all over again with no regard for finesse. 

“Cal. Darling, please…” The breathy plea excited him in ways Calderon just did not have words to describe. He gave into her, slowly burying the length of his cock within her. His mouth sought hers next, the kiss hot and firm, stealing her breath as his hips began to move. Cal began with a slow, deep rocking motion, letting her feel every inch of him sliding in and out of her. He could feel Val’s hands on his back, sliding over the broad expanse of muscles. Her nails dragged lightly over his skin and he rewarded her by thrusting faster.

“I love you.” The words were low and rough, filled with the need that she enticed in him so effortlessly, the truth of them there in those ocean blue eyes that gazed upon her. He wanted her to know. Wanted her to never have cause to doubt that he truly belonged to her just as she did to him. Her answering smile told him that she knew.

“I love you,” she replied in turn, hand moving to his cheek as she moaned for him. He took his time with her, the usual passionate race toward their orgasms absent as he kept that deep, slower pace with his thrusts. He wanted to make this last as much as he could for them both, but knew his stamina wasn’t endless. Especially not when Val clung to him, urging him on with every moan, every instance where her nails dug into his back. Gradually, he allowed himself to go faster, hearing her groan loudly like he’d given her exactly what she wanted. His teeth dug into his bottom lip lightly for a few moments before he dipped his head, nipping at the soft skin of her neck, his thrusts faster, but still just as deep.

Calderon groaned, breathing her in, committing everything about Val to memory. The way she looked as he took her, the sounds she made, the scent of her, the feel of her body pressed against his, how her mouth tasted as he claimed it once more in a searing kiss. He wanted all of her and gave her everything of himself in return, one hand sliding down her side to grip her thigh and bring her leg up to his waist. He was able to thrust deeper still as a result, his groan muffled against her lips.

He knew Val was close and gave into his need to see her lost in the throes of her release, thrusts becoming a little harder the more she writhed beneath him on the bed until she fell apart for him at last. Cal couldn’t look away, savoring the satisfaction that came in knowing he’d given that to her, but he found himself lost as well in short order as his body succumbed to his own climax, his hips jerking forward erratically as he buried his release inside of her, heart hammering against his rib cage.

Sated and smiling, they both chuckled breathlessly at the same time when their gazes met once more. She reached up, fingers brushing back sweat-dampened blond hair from his face. “Not that I’m complaining, darling, but what was that for?”

Cal laughed, the sound almost sheepish as he turned his head to kiss her palm. “I just love you so damn much. Wanted to show you.”

Her smile was bright, a star guiding him home where he belonged, right in her arms. “I love you too. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)


End file.
